The Galaxy's End
by Queen Awinita
Summary: What happens when Five Jedi Masters are given the adventure of a lifetime spanning the galaxy when the challenge of Five, One, Twelve hits their table. Five Friends, One Coruscant night, Twelve different planets cantinas, the galaxy will never be the same again. Follow Snowbund Sunrider and Ammison Zhao on the crossgalaxy road tripe of a lifetime as they take along some friends
1. Chapter 1

The Galaxy's End

Chapter 1 Reunion part 1

 **Blasters Path Cantina**

 **Rishi**

"You ever have one of those nights when you just want to have fun ?" A sultry voice broke into the female Cathars train of thought. Looking up, pearlblue eyes spotted lumicent red contrasting with the lumicent blue skin of the Chiss woman, Ammision, the Cathar remembered, the Chiss was named Ammison, her friend.

Ammision raised a toast to her friend, the Cathar drank it, the two of them sat in the Blasters Path cantina, in a secluded corner of the massive building, the cathar woman raised her glass and drank down the contents, it wasnt her prefered drink, a Boga Noga could land a squad of Sith Troopers flat on their backs "To memories" Ammision said

The Cathar smiled, "To memories" She replied, their glasses clinked, already seeing around the table four others with them, her cousin, Odianark Oduress, best friend Ammision Zhao, Aramus, Wisty, they were all there, around the table, only, a few years before.

"You miss it, dont you ?" Ammi said after they downed their shots, the Cathart had to stare, did she miss those drinking binges after successful missions with her cousin, Aramaus Ironhammer and Wistrumia Queens with Ammi ? A random Cantina on whatever planet they landed on to finish the mission ? Of course they always had finished the mission on a friday, and ended up with killer hangovers on monday.

"Snowy ?" Ammision shook the Cathar out of her memory trip, "Snowbund snap out of it girl. Whats eating you ?"

"Memories" Snowbund replied, she downed her second shot, "Lets do it, I never did find my perfect Boga Noga, you know that, What they got here at Blasters Path, it does the job so far, but nothing like that rumored heavenly drink from Galaxy's End! We can do it this time, the whole gang!"

"Seriously ? The whole gang ? Even Odi ?" Ammision said

"Of course, Odi, Ara, Wisty, you name it we can get them aboard! Look, when was the last time we saw any of them ?"

"Not since the accident" Ammi said, in fact since the accident that left Snowbund with scars on her face and Ziost void of any forms of life, not even a single blade of grass for that matter!

"Exactly, and that was what a year or so ago depending on planet ?" Snowbund replied, it was true, depending on the planet it'd been anywhere from five years to a week since they last saw each other

The gears turned in Ammisions head and the Chiss nodded, already liking the idea"Alright, how are we gonna convince him to come with us then ? And what about the others ?"

"I'll talk to Odi, you talk to them, we meet up... hello..." Snowbunds holo comm went off, it was Odi, ispeak of the devil/i Snowbund thought as she activated it. "Odi is that you ?"

"I was hoping I could catch you before you left Tython, it seems I was too late, I heard of what happened on Ziost and what happened on Coruscant shortly afterwards. A shame to be sure" Odi said over the holo. Snowbund set her lips in a grim line as Odi spoke, he could see he hit a nerve "my apologises dear cousin. You must not blame yourself for what happened on Ziost or Corusccant, the Sith Emperor was dead, but he returned as Scourge had forseen. You must not blame yourself for what happened, it was not your fault."

"I could have prevented it, you know that above all else." Snowbund softly replied

"Even your brother ?" Odi asked, Snowbund turned away, it was a pain to talk about, the loss of life on Ziost broke her heart and since then she had only found solace in a glass of huttese hangover or similar drinks in cantinas across the galaxy, not even Carti or her sisters could snap her out of it.

"Alright look, that's not why I am calling you Snow, this I think is up your alley in fact. Meet me on Coruscant at Silent Suns Cantina, we got a guy here with an offer you must hear to believe." the holo went dead, Snowbund put it away.

Ammi smirked "You think you can convince him to stay sober ?" the Chiss asked her friend, Ammision loved to dance, and that was why the Chiss woman was dressed in a luxuary dancers outfit. Something that only Snowbund was never going to be caught dead in if she could help it

"I can convince otherwise, its a sense of closure for sure, Odi's right, I need to stop blaming myself for what happened at Ziost, and at Coruscant, contact the others, I'll meet you at Silent Suns with Odi when you pick them up" Snowbund said standing up and collecting her robe and putting it on she drew up the hood, it was time to find out just what her cousin was after.

"Alright, well, if they ask me whose ship we are taking, what do I say ?" Ammision asked as the two left the cantina and headed for their respective vessels

"Were meeting everyone at Slient Suns cantina, we'll worry on whose ship to take when we come to it" Snowbund replied calmly as the two parted ways and headed in two different directions. Snowbund to Coruscant to see her cousin first, and Ammision to Tatooine to try and find the first of their group, Wisty was predictable.

Ammision had to wonder as she lifted off from Rishi just what was really going through her friends head after the loss of life on Ziost. Though she was present when the reborn Sith Emperor sucked even the green grass out of the planet, it was a literal dead ball of nothing more but dust

 _A few moments later, aboard Snowbunds starship, the Defender_

Snowbund stepped up the ramp to her ship, Her protocol droid, C2-N2, whom she referred to as C2. "Every time I see you return from a mission Master I thank the maker I was not made for combat."

Snowbund had to smile, she could tell C2 was in one of his better moods, then she remembered internally, when was he not ? "How are things aboard ship C2 ?" As far as Snowbund was aware, she was on Rishi, longer then planned originally.

"Everything is working smoothly Master, the new theatre system is in place and connected correctly with the holo tank in the gathering section. All updates to the galaxy map are also being downloaded and installed as we speak" Snowbund smiled, it was about time the sound system got replaced, recently it was too loud for her sensitive ears to deal with, hence why she had most of its volum settings personally set to her exact desires, something C2 took great pride in providing her with te exact control she required when she needed it.

Snowbund nodded, "Good, how soon can we be made ready to host five others with us ?" She asked

"It all depends soley on who you plan to bring along and host aboard Master" C2 replied

"My cousin, you remember Master Oduress ?" Snowbund said C2 nodded, yes, he remmebered serving fine drinks to the nice Jedi Master, who had revealed himself as Snowbunds cousin, though Snowbund, a young adult woman at the time was too focused on the loss of Master Orgus Din at the time to worry of family bond, it was not until after... the accident on Courscant that left her with scars on her face and neck that resulted in her cousin nolonger drinking. "Masters Zhao, Ironhammer, and Queensleig, and hopefully Master Golda as well, if Ammision can reach her."

"Ah, a fine gathering if I say so myself Master, I shall see to it personally that the ship is made ready for their arrival, may I ask where we are currently headed ?" C2 said as Snowbund set her lightsabers in her room and locked the shelf so they wouldn't fall or come apart then she headed to the bridge.

"Coruscant, Odi has something for me, he wants to meet me first, Ammision is seeing to the others and will meet us at Coruscant." Snowbund replied, it was a moment or two before the ship had the details they needed to plot a safe course through hyperspace and they were off

But Snowbund had to wonder, what did her cousin want her for ?

And why Silent Sun Cantina ? The Heart of Black Sun ?


	2. Chapter 2

The Galaxy's End

Chapter 2: Reunion part 2

 **Coruscant**

 **Black Sun Sector**

 **Silent Suns Cantina**

Odi sat in the back room of the Silent Suns Cantina, he'd just sent the holo to his cousin, it made him sad in a way to see Snowbund in this state, ever since the accident though Odi hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. He took a sip of his water. He hoped the challenge. It was handed off to him, as if those who did it wanted to see who else could do it, and figered a Jedi could do it

They were mostly right

Odi figured in his head that he could talk to Snowbund, his cousin, and try to get it into her own head what happened on Ziost, the return of the Sith Emperor, the destruction of all life on the planet. But what hurt his cousin, something he knew could harm her, was what happened later on Coruscant when she and Ammision got shitfaced drunk.

But like he had told his cousin, it was not her fault. Nor was it Ammisions fault, though she was partly to blame considering how drunk the Chiss had gotten at the time, drunk enough to dance... on the front HOOD of the air speeder taxi!

But like Odi had told Snowbund on the Holo, it didn't matter, it wasn't her fault, in fact if he had anyone to blame it was the Sith Lord they ended up smashing into, of course that smashing into the Sith Lord on Coruscant made things a mite more mental then planned at the time.

A drink being set down near him broke his train of thought as another much smaller Cathar sat down next to him. "Are you alright ?" A calm, clearly older more experienced voice said softly

"Oh, hello Mother." Odianark said in greeting to his mother, Awinita was a soft white furred Cathar, a Jedi Master, and current Battlemaster of the Order. It had been about a year since they had last seen each other. Really since Ziost actually now that Awinita thought about it

"Is something on your mind, Son ?" Awinita asked. Odi nodded and explained to his mother what he was thinking, He wanted to ensure to Snowbund it was not her fault, yes she had killed the Sith Emperor, but now he's back, and now missing completely, unseen at this moment. Yet it did not fully matter at this point. Since the accident three years before, things had changed, Snowbund was drinking more then she should be, and it made him worried for his cousin. So Awinita asked "Did you ever wonder why she drinks so much ?" Odi nodded, he had no idea exactly why Snowbund drank like she did.

"It is because of the memories, the loss of life, and the injuries she sustained agains the Sith Lord here on Coruscant during the accident. As muddled as her mind is, what happened on Rishi helped her, mostly. The Sith's influence is gone from her now, all that remains are shattered memories still in need of healing." Awinita explained to her son, "Healing that can only be given by true friends. You and Ammision for exaple"

Odi looked at his mother slightly confused "But Ma, I haven't touched anything alcoholic since the accident; what am I going to do as desginated driver if Snowy wants me to go with her on a drinking binge again ? You remember what happened last time how that Sith spiked her and Ammisions drink and Ammision danced on the taxi hood in full view of six different casino sleds!"

"I know that, but what Snowbund does not know is that it was the plan of the Sith all along to try and destroy her, and us as a know how important her family bloodline is, the Clan Sunrider is connected to the force unlike any other even in the past when Deiyi first walked on Cathar to now." Awinita said, she finished her drink, the strange tealike fluid smelled sickly sweet and clearly just slightly alcoholic to Odi's nose. Awinita stood "I need to find your father about something important that Satele wants us for. Just try and keep your Cousin headed in the right direction, can you do that ?"

"I can try Mother, I can try, but no promises" Odi said, the two hugged, for one, it was hard to believe even for Awinita, that she had a son as big as Odi, but Odi was a gentle giant, he had taught Snowbund, and her twin brother Caritoru at Kuat, and took Carti on as his Padawan before taking him to Tython for the trials under Yuen Par.

But what sprised Awinita the most was who Odianarks father was, Aric Jorgen, the second in command of a elite squad called Havoc. And recently thanks to Chancellor Saresh, have begun clandestine strikes against certain targets either to weaken Saresh's hold on the Senate, or show she is already too weak and power hungry as it is. But, either way, Awinita was proud of what her son had become.

As she left the Silent Suns Cantina she came across her niece. Snowbund she now saw, actually looked pretty good, aside from the scars marring her normally youthful beautiful young face with a mess of cuts forever scarring her from the Accident five years before. The two Cathar regarded each other as Snowbund recognised her aunt.

Seeing her aunts look she asked "Something wrong ?"

Awinita smiled and shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong, I'll let Odi explain everything to you, I need to go, Master Satele has need of me and your uncle. Stay safe" A brief hug between the two Cathar women and Awinita left Snowbund alone, taking a deep breath Snowbund entered Silent Suns Cantina, this was possibly the third or fourth time she had been in there not on a bounty contract, she spotted Odi right away as well.

The massive Cathar, her cousin and teacher. Sat near the rear door that led to the VIP entry area where most of the Black Sun higher ups worked and resided with interaction from those around them.

 **Silent Suns Cantina**

 **Coruscant, Black Sun Sector**

Snowbund halted outside before entering, seeing her aunt was one thing; but to see her cousin here of all places ? It didn't make sense to her, yet she found herself remembering what Ammision said i'You miss it dont you ?'/i Yes, Snowbund did miss it, but it also brought back unwanted memories. She remembered it all on the walk from the taxi station to the cantina entery.

An array of voices assaulted her as she remembered the last time she was there, on Coruscant

 _'Snowy! Wake up! Can you walk ?' She heard rattle in her mind as she remembered Ammision pulling her from wreckage of an airspeeder_

 _'Ha! Nothing can save either of you now!' Screamed a nearby Sith, which made Snowbund visbiliy flinch as she recalled that brief hectic fight. Snowbund barely remembered what she did in that fight. It was hard to remember exactly what she did, she did recall she was drunk, barely able to see because of pain, the cuts on her face were burning_

 _She saw Ammision take down the Sith Lord, of course at the time Ammision was nearly naked, much like herself at that point. But it didn't matter. All that mattered to Ammision at the time was the safety of her dear friend. Getting Snowbund to a medical center was of the utmost importance to Ammision at the time./i_

 _But now, as Snowbund entered the Silent Suns Cantina, her only memory was hearing Ammi's voice 'iYou miss it dont you ? To memories!_ '

Snowbunds memories faded as she neared her cousins table and took a seat across from him. Her desired drink was waiting for her as she neared the table. At first dispondent she never looked to her cousin as he spoke. "I weas beginning to wonder if you'd come see me" Odi said softly

"You know I dont like it here after what happened." Snowbund said softly

"Is that why you drink so much ?" Odi asked thoughtfully

"What are you saying Odi ? That I should stop and face the past ? You said it yourself, and you're right, its not my fault of what happened here or on Ziost, but I cannot help but think of the loss of life" replied Snowbund

"I understand that Snow, but the least you can do is know those lives are one with the Force now, there's nothing more we can do for them" Odi said while taking a sip of his water.

"You're right. I need to get out of this funk" Snowbund smirked and downed her shot. "And Ammi and I know just how to do it too!" Odi looked at her confused, get the others back together with them ? Whatever for ? "We're gonna do the Golden Hyperroute Ammi and I, but we figured it'd be more fun to have the five of us back together"

"All five of us ? Wisty, Arra, you, Ammi, me ?" Odi looked at his cousin confused at what he was hearing, Snowbund hadn't seen the others, at least, hadn't seen Wisty or Ara, since the accident five years before!

"Yes, all five of us, Ammi's getting Wisty and Ara as we speak, and We're gonna do the Golden Hyperroute!" Snowbund replied with a firm nod

"Good! Finally a challenge taker worth speaking to!" Said a calm voice from behind Snowbund as a man arrived, a human man at that, Snowbund turned to look at the new comer, slightly confused and not yet the least bit drunk she took the man in. OK, when did humans get intrested in Cathar ? And why was this guy looking her over like a Cathar Slave Owner to a possible breeding mate ?

"Can I help you ?" Snowbund asked

"Hopefully you can help me and the people I work for." Replied the man. Skreetu the man later identified himself took a seat at the table and laid a hyperspace map upon it. "You want to conquore the Golden Hyperroute, Well, my employers have a challenge, many have accepted it, yet none have completed it, yet."

"Start talking" Snowbund said, rasing a hand briefly to keep her cousin quiet for the moment as Skreetu detailed the Golden Hyperroute

"The Golden Hyperroute consists of twelve different cantinas on twelve different planets along a set route, the challenge begins with the timer, all twelve cantinas much be marked down by at least one challenge member, you mentioned five going ? Then it is perfect, five friends, twelve cantinas"

"What's the timer then ? How is that what makes it a challenge ?" Snowbund asked, Odi himself listened already thinking in his mind, wondering really, just how the Sithshit he'd manage to stay sober through this thing

"One Coruscanti night, or fourteen hours, once the Golden Hyperroute is put into the ships navicomputer, its only a matter of moments depending on hyperdrive speed to get from Cantina to Cantina safely and quickly at each planet." Skreetu explained, once he had the start point, in this case, Tython, the end point could be properly set. And accordiing to his employers, could keep five certain Jedi busy for one night, just enough time to get the plan in motion.

"So, what do you say Master Jedi ? You in ?" Skreetu asked, Snowbund smiled, Odi looked worried.


End file.
